I Wouldn't Know
by Maya Sushi
Summary: "That's funny," he let out between giggles, the smallest of laughs that were left, "because I have time for friends, or social skills for that matter." - a series of oneshots about Edward and about school
1. I: I Wouldnt Know

_**Disclaimer: **_I do NOT own Fullmetal Alchemist. But, you know, if they were just handing out rights to it, I'd be right up there in the front of the line.

_**A/N: **_Oh my goodness! I'm so excited! I've got my computer back! It's working again! I'm definitely going to start updating more often! Doesn't that make you guys happy! Anywho, here's a little oneshot to get me back on my feet. Which may or may not turn into a series of oneshots concerning Edward's lack of any sort of real adolescent childhood experiences. He went from little kid straight to grown up, nothing in between. :)

* * *

_**I Wouldn't Know**_

"That's a school Edward," Roy said with a small chuckle, looking on at the teenager who had been staring in the direction of the particularly large building for quite sometime. The boy shook his head and let out a strange noise somewhere between startled and exasperated, a grimace pulling down at the corners of his mouth.

"I'm not an idiot Mustang, I know what a school is." his arms folded across his chest and he huffed out a little puff of angry breath.

Mustang watched as two young boys careened out of the front door, books clutched in one's hand, and a bag slung over the other's shoulder. They sprinted down the stairs, laughs falling from their mouths so naturally that it made Roy want to laugh as well. His high school life had been considerably well off. His intelligence hadn't been the cause of any "nerd" labeling, no, he was spared of that, as he was quite a looker in his younger days – as was the case now as well – and had been relatively talented in sports to top it off. He'd been popular enough, with plenty of friends he'd graduate with and never see again. "Where's Alphonse?" the question required no thought, as he absence of the hulking presence of the sweet, innocent, well-mannered armor bound boy was always instantly missed.

Ed's mouth pulled to the side, his lips pressing together at a contemplative angle, before he stuck out his tongue, "Groceries, for some reason. I don't like the idea, we're leaving in two weeks again anyway."

"What did _you _plan on eating for those two weeks?" Roy asked, watching Edward's golden hues train on the two boys for a moment. The boy didn't answer, and gave no indication that he planned on doing so. The boys had found a group of other children and had sat on the front steps of the building, other students departing around them. One of the boys had an arm slung across a pretty brunette's shoulders, and the other was engaged in some sort of strange smacking contest with another boy. The interactions were full of smiles and mirth, and Roy wondered what had Edward here, today, quietly observing these happy children from a distance.

"High school," Roy sighed, rolling his eyes and watching the other alchemist turn his head in his direction, "it's all drama in the end."

"Drama?" Edward repeated, looking at Roy for a long moment, before turning back to the school with a quiet scoff, "I wouldn't know."

Roy froze. He hadn't even thought of the fact that Edward had never been to high school. He had forgotten that Edward was still a child, an age at which he belonged with those kids on the stairs, but living a life in which he belonged with the men of the world, spouting ingenious calculations and facing adult situations daily. It was so much simpler just to assume the boy as an adult, a major, a state alchemist, human weapon, colleague: a man, in essence.

"You could..." Roy found words failing him, his eyes wide, "... try to talk to them. Make friends?" it sounded stupid even in his own ears as it came flying out into the world from between his parted lips. He thought that it shouldn't sound stupid. It should be a perfectly reasonable thing to say. But it did.

Edward laughed, _really_ laughed, bending over and placing a hand over his mouth to quiet his own guffaws, "That's funny," he let out between giggles, the smallest of the laughs that were left, "because I have time for friends, or social skills for that matter."

He was right, he didn't have time, "You could try," Roy suggested it anyway.

Ed grew a bit more serious, "Eh, who needs friends like that? I heard that they're all dicks and sluts anyway." he tossed his hand through the air dismissively, "High school, right? Drama. I wouldn't fit in anyway."

Mustang had no argument for this, really.

_"Is that the Fullmetal Alchemist?"_ a voice from the direction of the school wondered, and Edward smiled ruefully, offering a small wave in the direction of the pretty brunette who had noticed him beyond the gate before he turned and began to walk away. He didn't wait to hear anything else. Roy followed him with a frown.

"Edward –"

"What?" the boy interrupted before he could even finish his sentence, let alone begin it. Mustang wasn't sure what.

"Maybe you should go and find Alphonse?"

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea."

* * *

**_A/N: _**Thanks for reading! :D


	2. II: It Was A WellKnown Fact

_**Disclaimer: **_Fullmetal Alchemist obviously belongs to geniuses. I am not one of them.

_**A/N: **_Mhmm... So um... Yeah. Thank guys, for the happy reception of the first oneshot. Love ya, wink wink, ;).

Here's an insanely short one that I wrote last night at like two o' clock in the morning!

* * *

_**II.**_

_**It Was A Well-Known Fact**_

Essentially, Edward Elric was too smart for school.

Not that (if he had any for of time at all) he couldn't have gone to school. The military may have conceded to him attending a military academy, to at least have a properly established education.

One that was completely unnecessary. As there were documents in more than one country proving that he was more intellectually gifted than most grown men.

No doubt he'd be bored to death in a school.

It was a well-known fact that he was the youngest person to ever be accepted into the State Alchemist faction of the Amestris military. (A lesser-known fact that he was the youngest person to be accepted into the Amestris military. Period.)

It was a well-known fact that he received the highest grade of all the men who were administrated the State Alchemist written exam that year. (A lesser-known fact that he had not even finished said exam, simply because his hand had hurt.)

It was a well-known fact that Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, was a genius, a child prodigy. (A lesser-known fact that he knew millions of things not even _he_ could _begin_ to understand.)

Edward Elric knew the truth.

(Somehow, though, Ed doubted that he would have _actually _been allowed to attend a military academy. What with Amestris' government being run by artificial humans who were embodiments of a single homunculus' sins. One who was planning on using him and the entire country – for that matter – to swallow the deity of the world and gain ultimate knowledge and power. He was a puppet on strings, for quite a long time, and "school" most likely hadn't been on his, or their, agendas.)

Roy had mentioned it a few times. Usually he was entirely confused for a long time before even realizing what he meant.

"School?" even the word itself presented before him had proved to be puzzling.

"Yes, school."

"Are you a fucking psychopath?"

Essentially, Edward Elric was too smart for school.


	3. III: Absent Present

_**Disclaimer: **_Nopes.

_**A/N: **_As I'm stating this in the author notes of all my stories, I have recently sustained injuries to my right hand, making typing/writing very slow, arduous, and mildly painful. But I've been having cravings, and who's to deny me? Pain? No!

* * *

_**I Wouldn't Know**_

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Absent. Present.**_

Ed had always thought that with the amount of amputees around Amestris – though these existed mostly in the thriving city of Rush Valley – people wouldn't be so surprised at automail. Then again, it wasn't the automail that really got the reaction. People were more concerned with what was absent than they were with what was present.

He'd had a bad day, really, so he couldn't be blamed for snapping on the brat.

Hopefully he'd scared him well-enough that he wouldn't frolic around making an asshole of himself anymore.

Edward Elric was defined by certain things. His persona included his lack of limbs. The Fullmetal Alchemist was a fitting name, however heavy it be, in so many aspects that he wished he would have thanked Wrath. He obviously, at the very least, had good taste.

It was late in the afternoon, and Ed was walking briskly past the school that was on his route home that day. The apartment he and Alphonse were staying in for a little while was conveniently placed _not close at all_ to the military headquarters...

(Alphonse, after regaining his lost senses, had apparently been horrified with the dorms they had been living in. Provided to them by the government. It seemed if he had to _feel _it he wanted to feel something _way nicer_ than that.)

…The walk was not something that he'd looked forward to each day. He also was not eighteen quite yet and therefore was not legally of age to drive an automobile in Central – though he doubted anyone would try to stop him if he wanted to – and he would refuse to drive one anyway. Cars and guns, among other things, existed solely for being items of trivial matters that he found himself particularly uncomfortable with.

His day had been fucked over so far. He had hit a block in his current research about a week ago, right after making the start of a great breakthrough. It had already been in the stages of infancy, and wasn't growing up any faster at the rate he was going now. He couldn't even count the number of times he'd wanted to use alchemy, if not to help him along then at least to ruin something large and tasteless, maybe make HQ look a little more... unique, and found himself incapable of doing so...

(Lately, only thinking about Alphonse, and the other great things that had come from his sacrifice, could repeatedly fish him from the dark spiral that the loss of his alchemy constantly threatened to pull him into.)

…Roy had made so many offhand comment and flippant insults directed toward him that he was ready to strangle someone. He'd tripped in three times – once into a puddle that he was sure had been waiting for him to walk by every since the thunderstorm they had night before. He'd gotten zero hours of sleep the night before, and had successfully made that up with zero hours of sleep during the day. His head felt like someone had hit him with a sledgehammer, and he was fucking _hungry._

When his deep, frown filled, brooding session was interrupted, he had just about no patience, and it quickly deteriorated from there.

"Hey, hey! Y-you're Edward Elric, right?"

Ed had froze on the spot, inches from the boy's groping hand that had been making its way toward his shoulder but now stopped just as suddenly. He turned slowly on the balls of his feet, putting the most hatred filled look he could manage to convey into his fiery golden hues and feeling the corners of his mouth pull down so adamantly on the muscles of his face that it literally hurt him to be so unpleasant. He was not deterred.

His silence and equally inaudible threat hung in the air between the two of them. The other being a boy of rather average height, standing an inch above the seventeen year old, with mousy brown hair and a simple, lightly freckled face. He observed Ed fearfully, though there was a look of tenacity in his eyes that made Edward heave a sigh of frustration.

"Yes?" he spit out vehemently, venom lacing each letter as he drug out the "s" in an angry hiss.

It was quiet for a long moment, in which Edward decided that he could do whatever the hell he wanted and made to turn around. But the boy apparently decided to rise from his stupor at that point, shaking his head to clear his thoughts and reaching out to actually grab Ed's shoulder this time. He started when he felt the hard steel beneath the older boy's sleeve, and his mouth turned up in a wry smile.

"So it's true then?"

Ed's narrowed his eyes warily, and turned on the boy with another deep set scowl, "What's true?"

"That you've got a metal arm, you must have a metal leg than too," he sounded overly too excited about the whole prospect, and Ed tried his hardest not to let it put a damper on his horrible mood.

"Fuck you, what of it?"

The boy look startled again, probably by the alchemists full frontal, blunt and rude reproach. Edward couldn't give less than a damn, however, and only steeled his expression all the more.

"That's _so_ cool," he cooed, falling into step with the young man as he attempted to walk away, "What made you decide to get automail. Did it help you get into the military when you were younger, is that why?"

Ed froze again, his shoulders rising up in anger. His features twisted into something very akin to rage, now was not a good time to push his buttons, "My arm and leg got _ripped off of my body, _that's what made me decide to get automail."

"...I was thinking about asking my mom if I could..."

"If you even say _another word _about this, I'm going to punch you in your face." Ed whipped around so fast that his long braid smacked against the side of his face, and he put that on a long list of things that he'd like to cut off today. Along with all of this kid's fingers, "Do you have any _idea_ how much it hurts to get automail?" he stalked forward, and the stunned boy – who had already recovered from his earlier bout of rage, but had never expected anything like _this – _took a few unsteady steps backwards until his back was pressed against the wall of his school's gate, "_Well? _When I lost my arm and leg, my entire _life _was ripped away from me. The pain was unimaginable for someone with their head as far up their ass as you have it. You need to take a few seconds to grow up, because if you don't and you act like a moron the rest of your life you're going to end up really fucked up in the end." They were nose to nose now, and the boy could feel the anger rolling off of Edward and burning straight into his skin, "There is _no _anesthesia for automail surgery, _no_ way to numb the pain, _every single one_ of your nerves must be fully aware and functioning. And _every single one of them_ must be slowly and painfully adhered and attached to a piece of fucking metal that you'll have to carry around, bolted straight into your bones for your entire life. What's your name?"

"A... Ad-Adam, sir!" The boy stuttered out, scared to death and unable to get his thoughts or words straight.

Ed's eyes narrowed again, until only two burning slits of molten gold could be seen, searing holes in Adam's face, "Have you ever been electrocuted, _Adam?"_

"I-I-I..."

_"Well Adam?"_

"I-I stuck a fork in the o-outlet w-when I was l-little once."

"Did your mom take you to the hospital, _Adam?"_

"Y-yes,"

"Can you remember what it felt like Adam?" he didn't wait to see or hear the boy's reply, but it registered somewhere in the back of his mind that the boy offered an unsteady nod. It was clear he was terrified. Great, "Can you imagine something a hundred times worse, something inside of you, inside all your little nerve endings,"

Adam said nothing.

"Well, have you ever puked _blood_, Adam?"

"N-no sir,"

"Has your mind ever told you there was something there that wasn't, and punished you for it. Have you ever felt pain for hours and hours on end, for months, Adam?"

"No sir."

Ed paused for a moment, allowing a breath to pass between the both of them, and watched as Adam squirmed in terror as his horrified eyes stayed locked on his own, "Do you want to?"

"N-no-no s-sir."

"Good," and with that he pushed off of the wall, turning away without even offering a glance back in the quivering boy's direction, "don't be an asshole," he sneered with a wave over his shoulder, sounding all together more pleasant than he had all day, "maybe I'll see you again sometime, _Adam."_

Adam opened his mouth in shock, not finding any words to say to the alchemist as he made his steady retreat. Suddenly, though, limbs were feeling particularly heavy, and he felt very much sick to his stomach. Edward's quiet laugh followed from before him, and he turned around and headed back to his friends, wholly unprepared to tell them about what had just happened.

Ed felt a little more cheery upon getting home, and Alphonse greeted him at the door with a smile, asking about his day (and proceeding to inform him quickly about all the ways in which his day had been wonderful), there was the strong aroma of pie from the kitchen, and Edward laughed aloud. Al gave him a funny look.

"Yes," he cheered, "I'm fucking _hungry."_

_

* * *

__**A/N: **_Ed always has his sour moods. And pie must always make a comeback in Fullmetal Alchemist, I figure, and I see Al very much as someone who would enjoy cooking. Whereas Edward is someone who enjoys eating, and their personalities tend to compliment each other in this perfect, completely-different-but-super-alike way. Thus the pie maker and the pie eater are born.

I really didn't mean to go on about the pie at all, but I did. So it's done. Adam's a brat, don't you agree? If I was having a bad day I'd go off on Adam too! :)

Stay cool ;)


	4. IV: Outspoken

_**Disclaimer: **_I _still _don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, holy christmas, it appears as if I'm getting nowhere in life.

_**A/N: **_So the last one was a strange error on my part, that I gave Ed an automail arm (because I was focused on that being the main line of the story) and then made it post-manga canon. Guess it wasn't! Whoop! I'm officially declaring that last chapter, "barely AU"! With all the power I possess in my being.

Okay, so we're going back down to young Ed. I don't remember if I've transitioned there yet in this oneshot series, I always get the nature of the stories in IWK and Blood Brothers mixed up. Anywho...

* * *

_**I Wouldn't Know**_

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Outspoken**_

When the door to her home was suddenly thrown open around noontime Trisha jumped in fright. The apple she had been busily peeling, her skilled hand curving around each corner without break, flew from her hand and onto the kitchen floor.

Edward and Alphonse ran inside, backpacks and jackets flying all around, excited chatter like bird song on their young tongues. Trisha held a hand to her heart to steady herself, taking a deep rattling breath as her kindergarteners and first grader darted out of the room. They seemed intent to accomplish _something,_ but then, it seemed as if they always were.

She opened up her mouth to call them back, but was interrupted as a small light brown head of hair peaked around the corner at her.

"Apple pie?" he squeaked out, sounding pleasantly surprised.

"Yes Alphonse, but remember, we have dinner before desert." she reminded him off-handedly. While his manners weren't as bad as Edward's rapidly deteriorating ones – for who knows what reason – he was still influenced by his brother. Who _had_ inadvertently admitted to "maybe, maybe not" convincing his younger sibling to sneak a newly baked pie away and bring it upstairs to the study before dinner only two weeks ago. Alphonse had cried for an hour with guilt when he thought she was angry with him. "And tell your brother to come back here!"

"Eddddd...!" AL called out, merrily skipping off into the adjoining room and searching for his brother. Trisha smiled fondly after him, picking up the soiled apple from the floor and moving over to the faucet to rinse it.

In a few minutes, albeit slightly loud ones, both of her sons stood before her. Look at Edward, she now understood what it was he had been in such a hurry to do. _Avoid me,_she mused, looking on at the mischievous and proud, but slightly guilty look in her eldest child's eyes.

"Why are you two home so early?" she demanded, forcing her smile away and tucking it under a difficult to manage frown. Her hands met her hips, and she struck "_The Mom Pose_".

"School got our early," Ed quickly supplied, "we ran out of water because there was a problem with one of the larger wells in the town, so they had to send us all home." he answered so honestly and matter of fact that if it had not been for Alphonse she would have immediately believed him.

He clasped his hands behind his back, shuffling anxiously and leaning precariously forward on his toes as if words were stuck in his mouth and pulling him toward her, and he sucked his bottom lip in to stay beneath his teeth as his cheeks tinged a flushing rose.

"Al..." she ventured, leveling her gaze with his own gray eyes.

He let out a little yell, as if he had never considered she might address him, "Yes!" he shouted, "That's why!"

Edward rolled his eyes, letting out a sigh of frustration. "Way to go!" he mumbled harshly, elbowing the littler boy in the ribs.

"Boys? Is there something you want to tell me?"

* * *

Edward parted from Alphonse upon entering the small school house, pushing his younger brother's hand out of his own with an embarrassed flush, but making no comment regarding it. Al was confused, he held Ed's hand all the time, mom said that was how he could make sure he never ever got lost. Ed placed a hand on his back, steering him in the direction of their classroom door while carefully eying a group of older boys who glanced their way.

"Go on Al!" he whispered, "I'll see you in a minute."

Al's brows furrowed, he didn't like those boys that Edward hung out with before class and during recess. The other day one of them had pushed over his friend Bell, and she had come out of it with skinned knees and tears on her cheeks. They weren't very nice at all. Why did he even bother with them?

Edward understood quite well the makings of the school social structure. He was smart, and he was rude – he had been told, though he hardly thought that expressing your well thought out opinion should be considered an unfavorable trait – and he was... small. Smaller than the other children, dare he say it, although _that_ was perfectly reasonable. The other children were all just freaks, it probably had something to do with all the unnatural cow secretion that they all seemed to adore. Like a flower overloaded with fertilizer, they were lanky and long and all wrong. He was, _obviously, _the only normal, healthy boy in his grade.

That being said, he was, sadly, currently all of those things. Things that – despite being intelligent, useful qualities – made him less approachable, less likable, in the naïve eyes of his freakishly tall, brain dead peers. So he had found these boys, who were older and crueler than the other children. He had had some difficulty finding a way in which he could get on good terms with these three individuals who were so intimidating to all the other kids. Third graders. Big. Tough. In charge.

In the end it had frustrated him to no end, coming up with some extravagant and strategic way to impress them.

Which had led to anger – as many things did as of late, he could notice his temper increasing, it seemed as he grew older and smarter, his fuse grew shorter, his patience had all but disappeared – anger that was _their _fault. They might not know it, but it was true.

So he acted accordingly, took it out on them. He wasn't frightened by their presence like most of the other kids. Annoyed at them, bothered by them, and curious of them, maybe, but Edward Elric wasn't scared of _anything_, and that was a fact. He had done what he believed, previously, to be the wrong thing to do, but in the end, found that it was the right thing.

They were shocked by the young boy who _confronted them,_ spouting out harsh words and easily laying out scathingly true insults. A proud acknowledgment had followed, and suddenly Ed had a bit more respect.

That was beside the point really, they were insignificant to him, and only served as means to further themselves. Because as people, they were rather disgusting, honestly.

The Resembool school house was small and poor, with only three classrooms. This led to something good for Ed and Al however, as they would be in the same classroom all but a few choice years. When Ed moved out of the young class in third grade, and then moved once more in sixth.

Ed and Al were the most learned children in the entire school, he was sure, and would admonish such a fact flippantly with a roll of his eyes and a wave of his hand. The teacher, a kind woman – who was not completely without fault, she would snap into an angry beast instantly upon provocation – named Mrs. Bentley, loved Alphonse. However, she had begun to do more resenting of Edward than liking him. She knew it was unreasonable to dislike such a small child, but he acted in a manner beyond his meager years. Not only was he incredibly smart, both Elrics were, but he was, unlike his brother, clever and cynical enough to consider this fact often. He _knew_ he was smarter than the others, and instead of using his advantage to progress and please, he promptly declared that he was _bored, _all of this was _beneath him, _and he would be wasting his time if he even really _bothered_ at all. She would have tried hard to convince him otherwise – he wasn't an unpleasant child, he was possibly one of the warmest, sweetest little boys she had ever met, but he did not present himself this way often. He was a genius, clearly, and he was not easy to reach socially. But he loved his brother more than any siblings she had seen in most of her lifetime – if he had no become tired of the children as well, and set his sights ultimately on _her._

"That's wrong." a voice chimed from the middle of the room. The brothers always sat together, they were the cutest pair of children she had ever seen.

"Excuse me?" she asked, clutching the chalk tightly between her fingers and moving her gaze to his amused golden eyes.

"That's _wrong._ You should probably know, you're the teacher." he quipped, and shrugged off Alphonse's hand that gripped nervously onto his sleeve.

"It's not wrong," she amended, looking at it once more for good measure.

"Apparently you don't understand the concept of a run-on sentence," he continued, punctuating the end of his own sentence as an example.

Her gaze lingered over her words once again, and she frowned at her mistake, placing a comma where it was appropriate. Mrs. Bentley took a deep, calming breath, and turned back to Edward with the most polite smile she could manage, "Well. Thank you, Edward."

Edward scowled at this, and she wondered at that. What about the situation did not satisfy him. She had told him he was correct, and hadn't even mentioned his blatant disrespect. His eyes lit up now, and he shifted forward in his chair, "A semi-colon would work better." he commented, pointing to the comma she had just placed on the board.

She grimaced, "Well, Mr. Elric, we haven't began to learn semi-colons yet. So we very well can't use them in a sentence."

"If we're not going to learn properly, then why the hell are you bothering to stand up there and teach?"

Mrs. Bentley gasped, dropping the chalk in her hand, "Edward Elric! Where did you learn such language?"

Ed smirked, standing up and placing his two angry little fists on either side of his hip bones, "Who cares," he replied nonchalantly, "you didn't answer my question." he reminded then, raising up a single finger.

She was... Flabbergasted. She would be angry, if she had the words to say in reply, but she was much too astonished. How old was this boy? Seven? Was that right?

"Well? Do you have something to say? Or are you just going to stand up there and not teach? School is already pointless, It doesn't need to be more so."

Al stood up now, trying to pull his brother back into his seat, but Ed was resistant.

She snapped, "How dare you talk to me that way? _I _am the teacher and you do not–"

"I don't need the 'I'm the teacher not you' spiel, I 'll teach to prove my point if I have to. Better than you, I'm sure." he replied quickly, and Mrs. Bentley stomped her foot angrily.

"Do you want to be punished? I think you've earned it?" infuriatingly, he smiled, and it occurred to her that maybe all he had wanted was a good argument. Something to break the monotony. In that case, she was giving him exactly what he wanted, which made her even angrier.

"Go out in the hall, you can sit there until class is over, and then I'll address the principal and you'll be dealt with later, after class."

She was trying hard to retain some semblance of calm. The yardstick beside her desk was looking more appealing with every word, however.

Ignoring her command, Edward turned himself around, laughing, and _climbed atop his desk. _He raised his arms up into the air, like a great speaker, the Fuhrer, maybe, addressing an entire city that was hanging on his every word, and the quiet muttering that had overcame the other children stopped suddenly. They observed him warily, yet they were attentive. His presence had a certain way of demanding respect from the others.

"Are you going to settle for this third-rate nonsense?" the classroom was quiet, but this did not deter the little boy at all, "No! You don't _need _this. We don't _need _her."

Mrs. Bentley raged, "_Edward! _Sit _down _right_ now!"_

"No!" He whipped around, pointing a finger at her, "I won't!"

"Ed!" Al cried, at a loss, from where he sat.

"Come on Al, we're leaving." Ed finished, jumping from his desk and stumbling only a little as he landed beside his brother's. He grabbed Al's wrist, pulling him up and out of his chair and started moving him toward the door.

"No Ed!" Al hissed, "You're gonna get me in trouble!"

"We're not gonna be in _trouble_ Al. We're going to be _home._" Ed replied stubbornly, and before the teacher could reach her yardstick and then reach for him, he had already fled the room with a wave of goodbye.

The classroom was quiet for a long moment, the students all staring up at their teacher who was quaking with silent rage. Then, they started talking, _loudly, _and some even stood up, walking towards the door.

"SIT _DOWN!"_ She screamed at the children, some of whom obeyed her enraged tone immediately. While some merely granted her a passing glance, learning by example and following the Elric boys from the room.

Outside, Edward hit a solid palm against Alphonse's back, "See? They can't punish all of us!" and then, pleased, he grabbed his younger brother's hand and turned away.

* * *

Trisha stared wide eyed at her boys, struggling to regain her composure. The stern face she was providing was becoming more difficult to maintain by the second, and it wasn't long before she crumpled all together.

Her hand flew to her mouth, trying to cover up the force of her bubbling laughter, and she lectured them half-heartedly, "Boys! That's... Horrible! I – Edward Elric, you are in so much trouble!"

Al looked horrified, but Edward was completely nonplussed. He pointed a finger at her, the corner of his mouth twitching in the smallest of smirks, "You're laughing." he deadpanned.

Trisha smiled, "Yes, I am." she let out another giggle, and then crouched down in front of her sons, "But listen, you can't do that again okay? I might not be angry, but I should be, and you could get in big trouble with other people. You know you're going to be in trouble at your school right? Promise me?"

Alphonse, as expected, immediately help up his pinky, "Pinky swear!" he all but shouted, "I'm sorry!"

Edward, however, crossed his arms, giving a huff, "Sure. Sounds good."

Trisha locked pinky's with her youngest boy and gave the other a small shove, he came back up hugging her, and she laughed once more.

* * *

_**A/N: **_The end part there was a little forced, I wanted to end at "Yes, I am." but then I felt like she should at least tell them that they shouldn't do things like that anymore, haha!


End file.
